


Daisy Chains

by Neyiea



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Tara and Ronin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chains

Whenever they kiss Ronin’s entire focus shifts onto her; he temporarily forgets his obligations, duties, and concerns about the future and allows himself to live in the moment.

Tara’s lips are soft and, more often than not, smiling. She loves drawing him in like this, having his composure crumble away until he forgets their differences in rank and class. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him in close.

And that’s not the only thing she’s wrapped around him.

He leans back as far as he’s able to, which isn’t far at all, and raises an eyebrow at her.

“You realize I’m not trying to get away, right?” He asks, unable to help his dry tone. “You don’t need to tie me up.”

“I don’t _need_ to,” she agrees absentmindedly, her fingers tracing a path over his cheekbones, “but I want to.”

“Always have to be in control, huh?” He takes one of her hands in his own and presses a light kiss to her knuckles.

“Well, you know how I am,” she gently trails her fingers across his lips before grasping his chin. “sometimes I like being the one who calls the shots.”

Their eyes lock and Ronin’s pulse jumps.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Tara’s eyes drift half shut and her smile takes on a twist that only Ronin ever sees. She leans in again, her kisses harder with just a bit of a demanding bite.

Ronin lets his eyes flutter shut and surrenders.


End file.
